


Carte Blanche

by itsalongstory



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MY BABIES, Thanksgiving, why do i always write at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalongstory/pseuds/itsalongstory
Summary: Neither Cordelia or Misty have any family to go home to for Thanksgiving. So, they spend it together.This is pure fluff.





	Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was eating dinner and I HAD TO WRITE IT! Also, one shot prompts are much appreciated because most of the time my good ideas are for multi-chapter fics and I simply cannot write all of it. Anyways! Enjoy, and happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> PS my writing starts to deteriorate past 12 AM, so if this is awful, I sincerely apologize.

It was the day before Thanksgiving. “Looks like it’s just us.” Cordelia said, standing next to Misty on the sidewalk, waving at Zoe’s retreating car.

 

“This is gonna be fun.” Misty responded. She grabbed the other woman’s hand, and tugged her back towards the Academy. Misty was impossibly excited to spend the holiday with her most favorite person in the universe. Yes, Cordelia surpassed Stevie there. 

 

Cordelia laughed and allowed herself to be pulled. “We have to go shopping.” 

 

Misty stopped in her tracks. “Oh. Well, do ya have your wallet?” 

 

Cordelia nodded, biting her lip. Misty turned and walked to the Supreme’s shiny car. She didn’t look back to see if Cordelia was following, but of course she was. 

  
  
  


As they began driving down the road, Misty decided she wanted to hear music. She reached across the console and grabbed Cordelia’s phone from where it was resting on her thigh. Her hand brushed against the material of her tights- black dress having ridden up when she sat. Cordelia involuntarily shuddered. 

 

A few moments passed and Stevie Nicks was playing softly through the speakers. Misty sang along, poking at the cool glass of the window. 

 

“You know all the words to all her songs, don’t you?” Cordelia commented. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Cordelia jumped a little in her seat when the younger girl suddenly grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together and resting them in the Supreme’s lap.

 

“How much longer til we get to the store?” Misty asked. She brushed her thumb against the back of Cordelia’s hand. 

 

“Ten minutes or so.” Her palm was sweating. 

 

 

They sat in silence (save for Stevie) for the duration of the drive. The moment Cordelia parked the car, Misty got out as fast as she could and ran to open the door for the older woman. 

 

Cordelia laughed. “You’re cute,” she said. Misty’s cheeks visibly warmed. She wasn’t used to the praise. They walked into the supermarket together, and Cordelia linked their arms. She was  _deathly_ protective. "I have a list, and we're going to stick to it."

 

Misty nodded. "What's on it?"

"Turkey, potatoes, green beans, butter, gravy, cranberries, and the stuff for pumpkin pie." Cordelia grabbed a shopping cart as she relayed the contents of the list to the younger witch, who frowned.

 

"Ya buy all that for one day?" 

 

"Haven't you ever had Thanksgiving before?" She began wandering down the aisles with purpose. Misty didn't pay much attention to what was being grabbed, but she looked almost embarrassed.

 

"Not since I was a little girl. I don't remember much about it." She fumbled with the hem of her shawl. Cordelia bent forward and tucked a curly blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"Well, I'm glad we get to spend it together."

 

"Me too." Misty brightened. "This is gonna be real fun."

 

"You said that already."

 

"Ooh!" The younger girl didn't seem to hear what Cordelia had said. Her eyes were trained on a bag of skittles.  _Shit. The candy aisle._

 

"I told you we were going to stick to the list." But her resolve was crumbling already, watching Misty all intrigued and pretty. It was impossible to say no to her. 

 

"Can't we get just one package? I've never had these. They look  _yummy_." Something about the childlike wording made Cordelia sigh and pluck the skittles from the shelf, tossing them into the cart. Misty clapped, drawing the eyes of a few other shoppers. She didn't notice. And  _Cordelia_ didn't notice the other girl leaning in, but she definitely _felt_ the warm lips against her own. It was brief; so brief Cordelia wasn't sure it even happened. She was left frozen on the spot, feeling warm all over. "What's next on the list?" 

 

Cordelia blinked a few times. "W- what?"

 

"I asked what was next on the list."  _Did she actually just kiss me?_ Misty didn't appear the slightest bit fazed.  _She must have. I_ _couldn't_ _make that up. But damn, I wish she'd done it for longer._

 

"Right." Cordelia exhaled roughly, hands fumbling for the list in her pocket. "Pumpkin pie filling."

 

"Lead the way, Miss Cordelia." Misty gestured for the older girl to continue strolling through the store.   
  
  


 

"Thanks for the skittles." They were back at the Academy. Cordelia was putting the groceries away, and Misty was sitting on one of the countertops, bag of skittles in hand. She popped a bright blue one into her mouth. 

 

"I'm glad you like them."

 

Misty just nodded. 

 

"I'm going to go finish up some paperwork so we can spend all of tomorrow together, okay? Come say goodnight before you go to bed." Cordelia said. Misty hopped from the counter. 

 

"Alright. I'll go listen to Stevie." Misty punctuated the sentence with a hug. Then she spun around, and took off up the stairs. 

 

Cordelia shook her head. Misty liking her wasn't a possibility... Right? She'd spent many nights considering the notion since the younger girl had returned. Sure, Misty was affectionate, but that's just how she was. But the  _kiss._ Friends don't kiss each other, but Misty might not know that. Cordelia stood there in the kitchen for a while, considering, before she remembered she actually did have to do paperwork. She trudged up the steps with thoughts running through her head. 

 

"Miss Cordelia?" Cordelia looked up from her papers at the voice, accompanied by a soft knock at the already open door to her office. "I was gonna go to sleep." Misty donned a thin-strapped black nightgown. It was Cordelia's, because the other girl didn't have many pajamas, so it ended so high on her legs that bending over would flash her entire ass. Cordelia tried not to let her gaze wander, but it was pretty much helpless. Misty didn't comment on it.

 

"What time is it?" The Supreme asked. She forced her eyes to Misty's face, and swallowed back a yawn. She'd been filling out various forms for hours, it felt like.

 

"I think it's ten thirty. You should get some rest too, Miss Cordelia. Ya look tired." Oh. 

 

"You're right." Cordelia stood, and closed her laptop, then stretching.

 

"Goodnight." Misty said. She hugged Cordelia again, then left. Cordelia half-expected a kiss. Why did she expect a kiss?

 

 

Cordelia awoke to Misty pouncing on top of her. It wasn't unpleasant, but she was involuntarily a little aggravated at being woken up so abruptly. She opened her eyes to Misty's face inches from hers, straddling her. A strap of her nightgown was sliding down her shoulder, exposing more and more and more skin that made Cordelia gulp. "Miss Cordelia. It's Thanksgivin'. Surely we gotta start our cooking now." Cordelia snuck a glance at the clock on the wall. 8 AM. 

 

"We definitely don't have to start cooking now." Misty's face fell. "But, we can make breakfast and be lazy until it's time." The younger girl smiled, teeth sparkling. 

 

"Okay. Sorry I woke ya, then." She slowly climbed off of the bed so Cordelia could get up. 

 

"Don't worry about it." Cordelia left for the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later. "How about that breakfast, then?" Misty beamed and grabbed Cordelia's hand, guiding her down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Do you like cinnamon rolls?" She released Misty's hand to open the fridge.

 

"I dunno." 

 

"Have you ever  _tried_ cinnamon rolls?" 

 

Misty shook her head. 

 

"Okay. We're having them." 

 

 

The pair sat on the couch together with their breakfast. The TV was playing reruns of some old show, but Cordelia was watching Misty's face for her reaction to the food. The younger witch took a large bite, and chewed. "Gosh, Cordelia, that's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" 

 

Cordelia laughed. "Is that so?"

 

" _Yes._ " 

 

"So, what do you want to do this morning? I think we could have an early dinner, so we don't need to be back home til noon." 

 

Misty shrugged. "You know I don't know much about stuff to do outside the Academy."

 

Cordelia paused, thinking. "A lot of places are probably closed. Want to go for a walk in the park?" Cordelia cringed at her phrasing. It sounded like a date. 

 

"I'd like that." Misty said. 

 

Cordelia didn't respond. Her thoughts had been running rampant ever since the previous day at the grocery store. She'd decided by now that she had to bring up the kiss- she couldn't not. But the problem was when. She couldn't ruin Thanksgiving, but she wanted to talk about it while everyone else was still out of town. They continued to eat quietly, and when Misty finished she dropped her plate in the sink with "I'm gonna go get dressed."

 

Cordelia returned to her room too. She opened her closet doors, and was not impressed by what she found there. She wanted to look  _good_. A grimace crossed her face as she spotted the box of her mother's old clothes, but she picked it up anyways. If nothing else good, her mother had been known for her glamour. She pulled out a black dress with long mesh sleeves, and sighed. Cordelia tugged on black sheer tights, and put on the dress. It _did_ make her look hot. She put on black heeled ankle boots, deciding Fiona Goode's signature stilettos were a recipe for disaster in a park, and brushed her teeth and hair. Then, she applied light makeup. 

 

She went downstairs to see Misty already waiting by the door. The younger blonde was wearing black leggings and an oversized army green sweater. The outfit looked unnatural in the best possible way. 

 

"Ready?" Cordelia questioned. Misty looked the older girl up and down.

 

"Wow. You look  _real good_." 

 

Cordelia could feel the blush on her cheeks. "So do you."

 

"Nah. You look like a movie star." Misty was still scanning Cordelia's body with her eyes. The older witch was getting more flustered by the second; she busied herself with getting her car keys out of her purse. 

 

"Let's go." Cordelia said warmly. She locked the doors and they left the Academy and got into the Supreme's car. Cordelia turned on Stevie Nicks automatically.

 

"I love how ya know me so well." Misty said, practically giddy. 

 

Cordelia didn't know how to reply. She held her hand out on the center console, an invitation. Misty took it. 

 

"It's a pretty day." Cordelia commented. They were fresh from the car, walking lazily through a park. It was pretty much just an open expanse of grass with a path winding through it, but Misty adored it. 

 

"Thank ya for takin' me here. It's nice, with you." Misty smiled at Cordelia, blue eyes meeting brown, and Cordelia smiled back. 

 

"Of course." 

 

 

At exactly noon, they returned to the Academy. Misty immediately dashed to the kitchen. "It's time to cook, ain't it?"

 

"Yep." Cordelia followed. "Turkey first, it will take the longest. We should probably wait til after dinner for the pie, so the oven will be free." Misty pouted. "I know! But trust me, you'll be stuffed once we eat all the food. You won't even remember the pie." Cordelia poked Misty in the stomach as she said this, earning a heart-warming giggle. 

 

Cordelia prepped and put the turkey in the oven, Misty apprehensive about touching a dead bird. The younger witch wanted to taste it, because she knew turkey was big on Thanksgiving, but the reminder that it was once alive had her slightly sick to her stomach. They worked on the cranberry sauce, then, and Misty took lots of joy in pouring generous amounts of sugar. Once it was sitting to cool, Cordelia grabbed her phone. She hooked it up to a Bluetooth speaker in the room, and pressed shuffle on  _Rumours_. Misty twirled around the kitchen. It looked strange, without her shawl, but was endearing as ever. 

 

"What's next?" Misty asked, breathless at Cordelia's ear. Her cheeks were flushed from the dancing, and her hair looked soft and Cordelia wanted to kiss her so badly that she had to start the conversation she'd been dreading. 

 

"Why'd you kiss me in the grocery store?" She was equally breathless then, because of the nerves and the proximity. 

 

Misty looked mildly alarmed. "I don't really know. It felt like the right thing to do, I was so happy and I liked you a whole lot and-" She cut herself off. "Are ya mad?"

 

Cordelia didn't bother to stifle her laughter. "God, no. I liked it. I just wanted to know if you..." 

 

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Misty asked, sudden, as if the idea just came to her.

 

Cordelia fumbled over her words. "I- uh, sorry, I- yes. I would  _love to_." 

 

Misty didn't look surprised, or even celebratory. "So can I kiss ya without questions?" 

 

The older girl laughed again. "Yes." She pondered over saying something else, but didn't get the chance to. Misty surged forward, pressing their lips together. The taller witch wrapped her arms around Cordelia's neck. It was longer than the first one, and more rough, and when Misty pulled away Cordelia was on the brink of panting. But she managed: "Green beans."

 

" _What?_ "

 

"You asked what we were making next." 

 

"Oh!" 

 

 

"You have to say something you're thankful for." Cordelia said. They were sitting next to each other at the big dining table, plates filled to the brim with food. Her fingers danced patterns on Misty's inner thigh.

 

"Why?" Misty was squirming, just a little, but otherwise normal.

 

"I don't know. It's nice. Just do it." 

 

"I'm thankful for my  _girlfriend_." Misty said, angelic grin planted firmly on her face. She knew it would make Cordelia's heart soar.

 

And it did. 


End file.
